


Desserts

by jackgyvwer_fanart



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyvwer_fanart/pseuds/jackgyvwer_fanart
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 7





	Desserts

Made for Sam and Jack Ship Day 2020 

[](https://www.dreamies.de/)


End file.
